Staplers and Measuring Tape
by Starry-Prince
Summary: iTunes shuffle drabbles. Pairing: CasimiroxVeser


Yo. Zipp here. Well, I decided to jump on the bandwagon and do the iTunes Shuffle. xD The result? CasimiroxVeser. Due to my friend and I adoring this pairing. Enjoy I guess.

Note: I own nothing. Oh, and the name "Staplers and Measuring Tape" is completely random. xD

* * *

Join Me in Death:

With the tall man's mouth against his neck, Veser's head was spinning.

"And I could take you out of your misery. End all of this tonight." Casimiro whispered to him seductively. The boy shivered at the sound and hot breath coasting down past his jaw. He felt the vampire press him harder against the alley wall.

"Join me in death, this life ain't worth living."

It's All Tears:

Tenderly rubbing his rapidly bruising arm, Veser ran down the streets blindly in the dark. With a bang, he fell to the ground. Looking up, he saw two vampires. The two who threatened Hanna. The taller of the two smirked down at the teen, whose face and arms were bruised and his lips and nose bleeding profusely.

"Hey look Finas…fresh meat." Casimiro smirked as Veser backed up before bolting the other direction.

"He won't get to far." Cas said as he started off after the kid.

Stylo:

Casimiro always had a knack for picking the worst times for everything. Why had he said that to the shark-boy?

He had made an off-hand comment to the kid, about how he needed to go run along home to "Mummy and Daddy".

Pissed, Veser had slugged him in the face before running off toward the park. He pulled out his iPod, sat on the swing set, and listened to the music full-blast.

"Electric is the love."

Can You See Me Now:

Trying so hard to get everyone to notice him, Veser constantly made a mockery of himself for some sort of attention. Of course, everyone would laugh or give a slight upwards turn of the lips, but for the most part, everyone was too busy to worry or care about the poor kid. All except one person. That had been Lee, but even then, he was too blinded by love to notice what was really going on behind closed doors.

Then Casimiro came along. "Can you see me now?"

Movies:

They both were fighters. Cas was a bully and Ves fought for survival. So naturally they came together quite nicely. Then, Veser realized he liked the sense of security and strength Casimiro held so tightly. He clung tighter and Cas just smirked, gathered the boy in his arms, and held him until he was ready to let go.

Rip Out The Wings of a Butterfly:

"Come on. Tell 'em Tell them what you've been hiding." Cas' voice was silky and smooth, as he taunted the boy in front of him whose face was flushed dark red.

Everyone stared at Veser with questioning looks. Finas shook his head solemnly.

"I-I can't…" The teen mumbled.

"And why not, you scream it every night to me, _Baby_." The tall man smirked.

Veser shuddered and finally stated, "I love you." The words he loathed most in this world and the next. Love didn't exist, at least for terrors like him.

A.D.I.D.A.S:

Out of the many things they had in common, Casimiro and Veser had in common, it was there huge sexual drive. They loved it, craved it, and did it often.

"All day I dream about sex~," Veser sang as he wiggled his hips as he tried to reach the bowl on the top shelf for some cereal, "All day I dream about fucking."

Casimiro smirked, slipped his hands around the teen's waist, and slung him over his shoulder before throwing him on the couch.

"I do too." Cas smirked before closing in on his prey.

Razorblade Kiss:

Sometimes, love was a roller coaster, up and down and around the bend.

They didn't fight often, but when they did, Veser always felt like the guilty one. Years of abuse were probably to blame, but what did it matter? Cas was angry with him and himself, and went out to feed. Veser sat on the kitchen floor and sob into his arms, his eyes bloodshot and tear-filled. He choked and sputtered, trying to calm himself, but nothing was working.

He didn't even here the door open behind him or the small gasp of surprise that accompanied it.

I Love You:

The teen likes to play hard to get sometimes. This, in turn, drives Casimiro up the wall.

"Pay attention to meeeee." Cas whined for the seventh time.

Veser turns to him and smirks before climbing into the vampires lap and hugging him.

"Baby, the harder you make it for me to get you, the more I love you." Cas murmured.

"I know." Veser said and snuggled deeper into the blanket Casimiro had on his lap. This was the closest they'd been in two days. A certain vampire was certainly pleased at this sudden attitude change.

Scared to Death:

He didn't want to say it, but he'd fallen for the tall vampire. He wasn't afraid to tell him either. Veser made it clear that he adored the man. Constantly hanging on him and cuddling were good signs of this. The only thing he was scared of was falling off the deep into something he couldn't get out of if he needed to.

Another peck to his cheek made him think, "I think I'll be okay."

* * *

So...whatcha think? Not to stupid I hope. Questions? Comments? Leave a review or shoot me a PM.

If you guys (for some reason) want more of this pairing, leave me a prompt in your review and I'll do my best to fill it. C:

~Zipp


End file.
